


Be Still With You

by octoberfeeling



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Gansey Week, Gansey Week 2019, M/M, So here's this, alive!Noah, czernsey, i would honestly die for czernsey, it's raining and they're in love and they don't wanna go outside, non-magic au i guess, prompt: stay inside/bring me warmth, we love Gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: Outside of Monmouth Manufacturing, dark warning clouds hang heavy in the sky, ready to break open at any moment.Inside Monmouth Manufacturing, Richard Campbell Gansey III and Noah Czerny are decidedly staying in for the day. Noah doesn’t know this yet, as he’s still fully passed out in Gansey’s bed, but there is no way Gansey is doing anything with this beautifully grey day other than lazing around with his beautiful boy. He doesn’t think Noah will require much convincing.





	Be Still With You

**Author's Note:**

> here is my contribution for day three of the first annual Gansey Week! be sure to check out the AO3 collection and everything else at ganseyweek.tumblr.com. I just love that golden boy. and I would do anything for Noah Czerny. so, here's this. (alternatively titled "Snug as a Bug" thanks to kirani from the discord server.)

Outside of Monmouth Manufacturing, dark warning clouds hang heavy in the sky, ready to break open at any moment. 

Inside Monmouth Manufacturing, Richard Campbell Gansey III and Noah Czerny are decidedly staying in for the day. Noah doesn’t know this yet, as he’s still fully passed out in Gansey’s bed, but there is no way Gansey is doing anything with this beautifully grey day other than lazing around with his beautiful boy. He doesn’t think Noah will require much convincing.

Gansey quietly makes his way to the kitchen/laundry/bathroom and starts making his coffee, and tea for Noah. He makes a mental note to run out tomorrow for more of Noah’s favorite spiced black tea; stock is running perilously low. When tea is steeped and coffee brewed, Gansey carries both mugs to the bed, placing Noah’s tea on the side of the bed on which he began, before he had wrapped himself fully around Gansey halfway through the night. He brings his own cup close up to his face and inhales deeply, wanting to savor every second of what he imagines will be a positively perfect and unproductive day.

Noah stirs softly as Gansey swallows his first sip of the day. Perfect timing. He sets his mug to the side and snuggles back down into the covers, leveling his face with Noah’s and pressing lips to forehead, ever-so-gently. Noah’s silvery eyelashes flutter in response to the contact and his eyes open, just barely.

“Mmmph,” is the first sound out of Noah’s throat.

“Good morning to you too, sweet boy,” says Gansey softly, revelling at the way Noah’s mouth quirks up on one side in response to the pet name.

“Mmmm... smells nice,” Noah mumbles, his voice gravelly with sleep in a way that drives Gansey just the slightest bit crazy.

“Tea’s over on your side, bug.”

Noah makes to sit up, but Gansey won’t have that just yet. He catches him lightly by the back of his neck and pulls Noah’s face swiftly to his own, sealing the distance between their lips just as the first roll of thunder rumbles and the clouds crack open. The sound of rain overwhelms the room.

Noah’s giggle breaks the kiss. “Guess we’re not going to see Ronan and Adam at the Barns today then, hmm?”

“You know I can’t resist a rainy day inside,” Gansey lilts. “And I still haven’t fixed the leak in the roof of the Pig.”

“I’m convinced you avoid fixing that leak just so we don’t have to go anywhere when it rains, Gans.” He isn’t  _ entirely _ incorrect.

Noah brushes his lips against Gansey’s cheek and sits up all the way, reaching for his mug. He takes a sip and sits still with his eyes shut for a moment, making the first warm sip last. Gansey takes the opportunity to admire his boyfriend’s soft and still-sleepy features. His perfectly flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. His ridiculous blonde bedhead. The way he holds the mug in both hands, always trying to warm them even though they constantly remain ice cold. Gansey can’t help but smile at the whole picture.

“Stop staring, Gans,” Noah says breathily, opening his eyes and glancing sideways at him. “You know it makes me feel weird when you stare that long.”

“You’re just so beautiful, bug, I can’t help it.”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough of that. What are we doing today?”

“I was thinking… Nothing with a side of movies,” Gansey suggests, sitting upright and having another sip of coffee.

“Blankets?” Cold. Always cold.

“Blankets.  _ And _ sweaters.”

Noah’s practically lit up at this point. “And as you know--”

“You demand snuggles. Yes.  _ This _ I can certainly oblige.”

“ _ Oblige _ . You weirdo,” Noah says with an adoring smirk. Gansey ducks his chin in mild embarrassment, wondering how many times he’ll have to school himself into talking like the twenty-something he actually is. Noah gently nudges his chin upward with two fingertips, looks deeply into his eyes with a look that says  _ no more of that self-deprecation stuff _ , and kisses the very tip of his nose. “I’m going to shower. Pick a movie for us?”

“Okay. I’ll pop in to brush my teeth in a second.”

“And thank god for that, Coffee Breath,” Noah teases. He gets up from the bed, stretches, picks up his mug and downs the rest of his tea, then pads with still-socked feet toward the kitchen/laundry bathroom. As he goes, he strips out of the t-shirt he slept in, giving Gansey a moment to appreciate his just-toned-enough back muscles before he shuts the door behind him with a cheeky wink.

Once he hears the shower curtain being pulled shut, Gansey enters and brushes his teeth quickly, then exits and heads immediately for what used to be Noah’s own room, but is now just their shared closet and occasionally a guest room when Ronan and Adam bring Opal along for an overnight. He sifts through the closet in search of his favorite of Noah’s hoodies, a wildly oversized grey one with fraying cuffs and a hole starting to form near one of the seams. It drives Noah just a little crazy (in the best way) when Gansey wears anything other than his usual put-together look, and just a little more than crazy when he wears Noah’s clothes. Hoodie found, Gansey bunches it up to his nose and inhales deeply, taking in the sweet, warm scent of his sweet, cold boy. He pulls the sweatshirt over his head and changes into a fresh pair of boxers before heading back into the main room and flopping unceremoniously back onto the bed. He won’t bother with contacts today, Noah prefers his wire-frames anyway.

The pouring, driving rain mixes with the gentle pitter-patter of the shower and Noah’s soft humming, and Gansey listens, practically euphoric. This day couldn’t possibly be better, he thinks.

The shower shuts off and there’s some shuffling as Noah dresses, probably from the basket of clean-yet-unfolded laundry sitting near the dryer, and then the door opens. And Gansey rethinks what he previously believed.

The day could get better, and it just did. Because Noah had the exact same idea as Gansey, and leaves the bathroom wearing his lavender sweater (Noah’s favorite, Ronan’s least favorite), a pair of black boxers and mismatched socks, holding a towel to his head to dry his fair curls.

Gansey is obsessed with the blush that blooms on Noah’s face as he notices the hoodie. “Well,  _ one of us  _ is going to have to change--” Gansey jokes, but Noah interrupts him.

“Don’t you DARE,” he says, dropping his towel on the floor and practically running to join Gansey on the bed. He throws his arms around Gansey’s neck, legs around his waist, full-on monkey style, and dramatically brings their lips together. Gansey laughs into the kiss as Noah deepens it, coaxing Gansey’s lips further apart with his own. Gansey places one hand at the small of Noah’s back and pulls him in close. The other hand finds the base of his hairline, grabbing a fistful of damp hair and tugging playfully. This elicits a nonsensical noise from Noah before he pushes Gansey backwards onto the mattress, pinning him lightly by the shoulders and peppering kisses toward his jawline and down to his neck. Gansey hums and feels a longing pull below his navel. He cards his fingers through Noah’s hair and gently tugs again to raise his lips from his neck.

“Hey, later, okay?” he asks, slightly breathless. He continues playing with Noah’s hair and says, “I just wanna be still with you for a little.”

Noah sits up and Gansey follows, suddenly worried he’s disappointed him, but then Noah smiles and says, “C’mere,” and opens his arms for Gansey to lean back into his chest. Gansey snuggles in close and Noah wraps his arms around Gansey’s middle, slipping his hands into the pocket of the hoodie and lacing his fingers there, holding Gansey steady.

The rain keeps pouring. Gansey closes his eyes and listens, feeling calm and oh-so-loved.

In between kisses pressed into the very top of Gansey’s head, Noah asks, “So, what are we watching?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! thanks as always to everyone in the screaming about dead welsh kings discord server for being so supportive all the time. they're the reason i get anything done around here.
> 
> find me on tumblr at octoberparrish.tumblr.com  
more info on gansey week at ganseyweek.tumblr.com
> 
> stay tuned for my contributions for trc wlw week 2019!! (trc-wlw-week.tumblr.com)


End file.
